The present invention relates to a switch assembly and, more particularly, to a switch assembly for use with optical sight activation.
A sight is a device used to assist in aligning or aiming weapons, surveying instruments or other items by eyesight. Sights can be a simple set or system of markers that have to be aligned together as well as aligned with the target (referred to as an iron sights on firearms). They can also be optical devices that allow the user to see the image of an aligned aiming point in the same focus as the target. These include telescopic sights and reflector (or “reflex”) sights. There are also sights that project an aiming point onto the target itself, such as laser sights.
At its simplest, a sight is typically composed of front and rear aiming pieces that have to be lined up. Increasingly advanced sights employ multiple lenses that magnify a target and include cross hairs that allow the target to be aimed at. Still further advances have come in the form electrically powered sight components, such as optical enhancements to sights whereby the target can be illuminated or painted with a laser. Such electrically powered components require a power source, however, which has a limited amount of available power that is diminished by unnecessary power usage by the electrically powered components during otherwise non-operational periods.